dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleventh Doctor (Doctor Teen)
In this universe, the Tenth Doctor regenerated into a seventeen year old teenage body. This eleventh Doctor was the youngest and most childish incarnation of the Doctor, but as equally adventurous and heroic as his processors. However, like all of his incarnations, this Doctor has a dark side, which manifests as arrogance and the belief he was the smartest one in the room, much like the Sixth Doctor. He also uses his youthfulness and childishness to make his opponents underestimate him like the Second Doctor, while also making multiple plans to manipulate events later in his life like the Seventh Doctor. This Doctor experienced the most heartbreak in his life, ranging from the death of his first companion Sally Jackson (Doctor Teen) to the betraying of his daughter Jenny (Doctor Teen). This Doctor, as noted by the Tenth after he and the Ninth and War Doctors saw glimpses of the Eleventh's life, was the darkest chapter in their life. As time passed, this Doctor became darker and darker, losing all hope of life. However, this radically changed when he was given a new regeneration cycle at the end of his life by both the white and black guardians, regaining his original lively personality and throwing his black hoodie in favour of his original green velvet coat. Fiery beginnings The eleventh Doctor existed due to the tenth sacrificing his life for Wilfred Mott. Upon his explosive regeneration, the eleventh Doctor did a full body check before realising he was crashing in a burning TARDIS. Crash landing on Earth on the eleventh of September in 2011, he falls unconscious outside the TARDIS, where he is found by his future wife River Song, who takes her to the house of her mother, who at this point of time was a teenager, before leaving him there. Awakening, his post regeneration trauma and new lack of trust makes him accuse Sally of kidnapping him. However, after realising she meant no harm, apologized to her and became more welcoming. After feeling a bit better, he decides to go back to his TARDIS until Sally was attacked by a dragonian, the alien species that gave humans the legend of dragons, which came out of her mirror. Saving her by killing the dragon, something he found to surprisingly not unnerve him, the Doctor decided more was happening. Investigating the mirror, he found it to be a time window originating from the planet Draco two thousand years in the future, which is the home to the animalistic and monstrous dragonians and more evolved and intelligent drakens. Since the time war, the planet had been exposed to harmful gases which replicated quickly in the Draco atmosphere, making the Doctor hypothesize that the drakens wish to use the time windows to invade Earth. After learning that the mirror with time window technology was made by the greatest glass and mirror makers Master reflection, which had appeared suddenly after all the windows and mirrors began becoming ruined one by one. Deciding that he couldn't save the world in his torn and larger clothes, he 'burrowed' clothes from the wardrobe of Sally's younger brother and found her currently deceased older brother's magician coat, which he instantly liked. Going to Masters reflection, he is followed by Sally who refuses to leave, despite his claim she would just get in the way. However, when she proved her resourcefulness in getting into the building when his sonic screwdriver began malfunctioning, he grudgingly allowed her to come with him. There however, they are taken prisoner by drakens and the human owner of the company Danny Masters. There, they reveal they don't wish to invade Earth; the natural atmosphere would take too long to convert to be inhabitable. So instead, they plan to use the time windows to unleash the harmful gases on their world onto Earth, which would force humanity to come to their world and become their new food supply. While this was happening, Masters would be given the privilege to travel the stars. Using magic tricks still in the coat, the Doctor escapes imprisonment with Sally. Finding out that the time windows were being generated through five spaceships in the same place in the two different points in time, the Doctor races to the TARDIS and travels to one of the spaceships. Having used the TARDIS for more time to replace the sonic screwdriver the Doctor, without a warning as his reputation normally states, destroys all four of the other ships and warns the crew of the fifth that if they return, he won't be as merciful. Returning to Earth a day later, he returns the coat only for Sally to give it back, saying it was his now. Giving Sally a chance to travel with him, she at first refuses due to not having the time to just leave. To prove he could travel in time as well as space, the Doctor went back in time to 2008, where he helped her with some shopping and took a photo, pretending to be foreign. When he returned with the picture, making Sally remember the event, she asked for him to return tomorrow. Arriving twenty-four hours later, he was happy when she accepted his offer. Adventures with Sally Jackson Taking Sally to New Earth, they landed in New New York, which had begun to bloom since he was last there. However, the Doctor finds that people have been mysteriously disappearing for the last three months, making him go and investigate. This attracted Sally's attention, forcing him to admit that when traveling with him, danger could be counted on to be found. He found that the cause was an ancient creatures called The timeless, which were either evolved or devolved time lords due to advance exposure to the time vortex, who were feeding off the time of people to break out of the prison created by the time lords; a prison which trapped them in the ticks and the tocks of a clock, only managing to capture people due to the death of the time lords. Using the TARDIS, he overfed The timeless until they literally exploded after feeding on the artron energy of the TARDIS. When they were about to leave, the Doctor asked Sally if she still wanted to travel with him. Despite saying yes, he felt she was lying. After visiting New York in 1947, the Doctor received a call from Martha Jones, who wanted his help in tracking down the cause of strange occurrences. Traveling to Earth 2015, Martha at first didn't believe the seventeen year old was the Doctor until he recounted their adventures. With Martha and her husband Mickey Smith, the Doctor and Sally learned that their were dealing with a dimensional gateway that leads to another universe, populated by the Fabled; a god like race with amazing powers. They learned that the Fabled are trying to find an escape convicted Fable who possessed no powers. They demand that the Doctor find this escapee in return for a gift of his choice. After catching the Fable, which cryptically gave it a warning of the time lord's future, the Doctor returned to the alternate dimension and returned the Fabled. The Doctor than asked for a favour when he someday returns. After saying good bye to to Martha and Mickey, the Doctor and Sally depart. Next, they traveled to 1897 where mysterious falling star catches their attention. Upon finding strange blotches of red liquid, he takes off into the TARDIS, telling Sally he will be back in a minute. However, in his timeline, this is a promise he breaks. Temporary travels alone Returning to a forgotten companion Hatred from the past Lonely road The Lucas twins A daughter's return Betrayal and death of a companion A dark path Dimension crossing River Song Foreshadowing death The seven Doctors Time lord superior The forgotten centuries The key of destiny Test of knowledge Test of truth Test of guilt Test of darkness Premature death Journey for the truth Who am I? Trenzalore Regeneration Undated adventures Appearance The eleventh Doctor looked about seventeen years old in this incarnation. He had short, naturally spikey ginger hair, something that annoyed this incarnation as he had wanted longish ginger hair, with bright amber eyes. He also had a small nose with red freckles covering only that part of his face. His companion Sally Jackson compared him to Rudolph the red nose reindeer because of this characteristic. The Doctor's originally consisted of a red silk vest, a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black formal shoes. He also donned Sally's deceased older brother's green velvet magician coat that ended around the knees. Thought at times he would change the colour of his other clothes, or wear something else or not wear a vest, his green coat he always kept. However, after his daughter's betrayal he donned a new outfit to reflect his dark outlook on life. He wore a black silk vest, a sleeved pink shirt, a black tie, and a black silk suit. Nearly everyone that met him believed he was going to either a wedding or a funeral due to this choice of clothing. Despite discarding all previous clothing into his large wardrobe, he still kept his coat close by, near the TARDIS console specifically. Personality Skills This Doctor, was a skilled magician, able to pull of tricks using many